


Dobles Vidas

by oliviasreal (tantamoqwrites)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/pseuds/oliviasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne lleva una doble vida, puesto que su vida verdadera es la de enmascarado, y la máscara es, en realidad, el millionario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobles Vidas

Bruce Wayne suspiró al colocar la máscara, junto con el resto del traje, en la vitrina oculta dedicada a ella. Después, pulsó el botón que solo se activaba con su huella dactilar, y se abrochó los botones, pensativo, mientras veía cómo desaparecía en el suelo blanco.

Cuando subió a la plataforma, se resignó a volver a fingir. Ser un playboy millonario no era tan divertido como los medios de comunicación parecían hacer creer a las personas; y menos para Bruce. Si por él hubiera sido, hubiera llevado el traje de Batman todo el día, descansando unas horas para comer y dormir.

Pero tenía una máscara que mantener, una máscara más importante y que ocultaba más que su traje de Kevlar. Bruce Wayne, el heredero de Thomas Wayne, no podía desaparecer sin más de la faz de la tierra. Por eso, Bruce tenía que fingir sonrisas, flirtear con mujeres que no le interesaban lo más mínimo, y hacer como que lo que acababa de pasar en Gotham ni le iba ni le venía. Si el Joker había sido encerrado, bien, decía Wayne a los periodistas hambrientos de titulares; pero sinceramente le daba igual, con tal de que no volviera a pisar su ático.

Bruce pisó el acelerador de la moto, sintiendo el viento en el cuerpo, ya que no en el rostro, y repasando el horario de la noche. Alfred había insistido en que debía celebrar una cena conmemorativa, en nombre de Harvey Dent, y en nombre de Rachel Dawes; dos de las mejores personas de Gotham. Bruce hubiera preferido no hacerlo, el recuerdo de Rachel y la culpa por Harvey le pesaban más de lo que quería admitir; pero la decisión, en el fondo, no estaba en sus manos, sino en lo que el público esperaba.

Al salir de la ducha, el traje le esperaba, limpio y relucientemente planchado. Bruce se anudó la corbata frente al espejo, repasando la lista de nombres de forma alfabética invertida para distraerse. Sullivan, Jack… McLeen, Artie… Gordon, James. Los dedos de Bruce se pararon en seco, dejando la corbata medio desecha, mientras su cerebro se aseguraba de que era él.

-¡Alfred! –llamó, mientras terminaba el nudo prontamente. El mayordomo apareció unos segundos después, con una expresión de curiosidad educada en las facciones.

-¿Sí, señor Wayne?

-¿El comisario Jim Gordon ha sido invitado a la fiesta, Alfred? –preguntó Bruce, sorprendido. Gordon no era el tipo de hombre que aguantase ese tipo de eventos; sino que parecía más bien tenerles miedo.

-Efectivamente, señor Wayne. El comisario, o, más probablemente, el alcalde, deseaba que algún miembro de las fuerzas del orden estuviera presente en la conmemoración de las memorias de Dent. O eso tengo entendido, señor.

Bruce asintió pensativo.

-No creo que el comisario sea muy feliz en esto –murmuró, mientras miraba su reloj. Faltaban tres cuartos de hora antes de que empezasen a llegar los invitados; y Bruce debería esperar al menos media hora más para hacer su entrada dramática; pero ese día no se sentía con ganas. Bruce estaba cansado, y no se sentía con ganas de aguantar a una pandilla de hipócritas; y, ni mucho menos, de buscarse dos (o tres) mujeres rusas despampanantes con las que hacer una aparición. Si por él hubiera sido, se habría tumbado en la cama el resto de la noche.

 

Tal y como sabía que ocurriría, la fiesta era un simple evento social al que asistían la crème de la crème de Gotham, ataviados con sus mejores trajes y sus mejores sonrisas falsas; y Jim se sentía perdido en aquella multitud. Mientras daba sorbitos a su Martini, una bebida suave para los estándares de la noche, pero no más alcohol del que quería tomar; Jim se preguntó cómo demonios había terminado allí. Hacía escasos meses, había estado tomando donuts y café barato en un bar de la esquina de la comisaría con su compañero, y hoy estaba allí. Completamente perdido, mucho más de lo que lo había estado jamás en cualquier comisaría de policía.

E incómodo. Jim no era parte de estas personas, no tenía nada en común con ellas, y a más de tres cuartos les despreciaba profundamente. No hacían nada por el bien de la sociedad, simplemente se alimentaban de sus gordas cuentas corrientes, y derrochaban a placer, mientras la gente se moría de hambre dos bloques de pisos más allá. Y eran esas personas las que controlaban la ciudad. A Jim le hervía la sangre cada vez que lo pensaba, pero se obligaba a dar grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse y no estrellar la copa de Martini en la cabeza del transeúnte más cercano.

Había salido al balcón a tomar el aire; el mismo balcón, si no recordaba mal, por el que se había tirado Batman para salvar a Rachel. Jim no pudo evitar preguntarse si el justiciero lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera de las mujeres presentes en ese momento en la sala, o si esa mujer en cuestión representaba más para él que el resto. Era una cuestión interesante, ya que con ella se daban a conocer aspectos escondidos bajo la máscara, pero no una de la que Jim quisiera ser partícipe. Más de una vez, Stephens le había preguntado si no sentía curiosidad por saber quién estaba debajo de todo ese Kevlar, y, al igual que la primera vez, Jim siempre le respondía que no. Conocía más a ese hombre que a muchos otros cuyos rostros sí había visto; le dijo. Conoces mucho más a un hombre viendo sus reacciones en un momento de peligro que fijándote si su nariz está rota o no.

Y ahora que Batman era oficialmente ilegal, no simplemente mal considerado; y que el propio Jim había tenido que dar su declaración públicamente de que culpaban a Batman del asesinato de Harvey Dent; el comisario se dio cuenta de que quizás no pudiera averiguar jamás quién estaba bajo la máscara. Quizás, aunque Jim lo dudaba, no volviera a ver jamás al hombre enmascarado; y el solo hecho de pensarlo hacía que se le formase un nudo en el estómago que Jim no alcanzaba ni quería comprender.

El sonido de aplausos que sonó detrás de él, en el comedor del ático, le hizo girarse y contemplar con hastío al millonario, que acababa de hacer su entrada.

Bruce Wayne estaba, como siempre, perfectamente vestido, perfectamente peinado y perfectamente perfecto, al menos en lo exterior. Para sorpresa de muchos de los invitados, el hombre no sujetaba la cintura de ninguna mujer; y a más de uno, entre los que Jim Gordon se incluía, el hombre les pareció genuinamente. Algunos lo achacaron a una noche muy movidita, pero Gordon conocía esa mirada, y le sorprendió en sobremanera encontrarla en ese hombre en particular. Era la mirada de un hombre al que le ha abandonado la mujer de su vida; de un hombre que ha perdido su trabajo de sus sueños; al que sus mejores amigos han rechazado; cuyo hijo acababa de morir en un accidente. Era una mirada derrotada y cansada, que desentonaba en sobremanera con el resto del hombre.

Pronto, Wayne parpadeó, y Jim Gordon se preguntó si no habían sido solamente imaginaciones suyas. El hombre volvía a estar sonriente y bromista, bebiendo vasos de whisky como si no le afectasen; y Jim Gordon dio vueltas a su Martini, casi terminado, en el vaso, mientras contemplaba la fiesta desde fuera. El sonido le llegaba perfectamente, puesto que las paredes de cristal tenían sus defectos; y escuchó distraído el discurso de Wayne. Lo había oído todo ya, pero había algo, otra vez, en la expresión de Wayne, en la forma en la que los dedos de su mano izquierda, la que no sujetaba el vaso, se movían casi espasmódicamente; en la pequeña arruga que se le había formado en la frente; y, otra vez, en los ojos. Jim Gordon pasó dentro del salón, solamente para fijarse mejor en aquellos ojos, verdes y tristes.

Bruce Wayne clavó la mirada en él mientras la gente aplaudía. No sonrió, ni tampoco pudo Jim encontrar una expresión reprobadora en su rostro. Simplemente, le miraba. Jim le devolvió la mirada, con la barbilla ligeramente levantada con un gesto que, quizás, podía haber sido considerado desafiante.

Pocos segundos después, Wayne rompió el contacto, y la fiesta volvió a su cauce normal.

 

Bruce encontró a Alfred en la cocina, indicándole a un pinche novato cómo, exactamente se hacía el cóctel especial que requería una dama muy coqueta, con Lucius Fox apoyado en la encimera con una pequeña sonrisa que Bruce no recordaba haber visto jamás, en el rostro. Cuando se aclaró la garganta, Alfred levantó la vista de la mezcla del muchacho, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-La juventud de hoy en día… ¿va todo bien, señor Bruce? ¿Algún cóctel en especial que desee? –la última pregunta la acompañó de un golpe en la nuca al muchacho.

Bruce sonrió, a su pesar, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Simplemente me escapaba de la fiesta. Y bueno… quería comentarle una cosa, Alfred.  
El pinche captó la indirecta y se alejó en cuanto pudo de Alfred, lo mismo que el cocinero jefe y el resto de la jauría de pinches, que salieron en tropel de la cocina, con excusas variadas. Al final, solamente quedaron ellos tres.

-¿Qué me puedes contar de Jim Gordon, Alfred? Aparte de lo que ya sé… ¿qué pasó con él después de…? Bueno, después de todo eso.

Alfred dio un suspiro, mientras Lucius le lanzaba una mirada intrigada y divertida. El mayordomo empezó a hablar casi enseguida.

-Su mujer se fue. Mis fuentes… bueno, señor Bruce, en realidad se rumorea que se fue a Chicago. Había tenido suficiente, con todo lo que pasó con el Joker y demás; y, según tengo entendido, las relaciones matrimoniales habían estado tensas desde antes –Alfred se encogió de hombros-. No suelen pasar muchas cosas más en dos semanas de la vida de un hombre, señor.

 

Jim Gordon entrecerró los ojos, y apretó el puño. Sabía que espiar a través de las puertas estaba mal, pero también era, o había sido, un detective, y sabía que de esa manera te enterabas de las cosas mejor que de cualquier otra.

Y Jim escuchó la conversación entera. Desde que vio a Bruce Wayne desaparecer en una dirección que, en buena ley y cumpliendo con su papel de descerebrado, no debería saber ni que existía, y de ver a los cocineros salir en tropel y quedarse parados e indecisos en medio de la gente vestida de traje, Jim sabía que algo iba a hacer en las cocinas aparte de abastecerse de alcohol.

Lo que no pensaba era que la conversación entre Wayne y su mayordomo iba a girar a su alrededor. Jim respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta, caminando lo más tranquilamente que pudo hasta la salida. Ya está, eso había sido suficiente vida social para cumplir el cupo del alcalde durante varios meses. Y, si no se iba ahora, podía acabar haciéndole más daño a un pobre millonario de Gotham, y a su mayordomo. Sin querer, evidentemente.

Mientras montaba en su coche, que desentonaba entre todos los Mercedes, recordó la primera vez que había posado los ojos en Bruce Wayne de forma seria desde la muerte de sus padres. Recordó, cuando le vio, al niño asustado en la comisaría, y se sintió defraudado. Había habido algo en el niño, una fuerza interior que Jim encontró reconfortante, y se había imaginado un futuro brillante para él, parecido al que había tratado de construir su padre; nunca habría pensado en la persona que era Bruce ahora mismo. No malo, ni cruel, sino superficial.

En cambio, la segunda vez que le vio, Bruce Wayne tenía toda la pinta de sufrir una resaca. Fue referente a los negocios de Lau, puesto que el mafioso había hecho negocios con la empresa antes de que este fuera arrestado; y Jim quería acceso a las cuentas, y también al motivo por el que Wayne Enterprises había permitido hacer negocios con ellos, si es que sabían por donde iban los tiros.

Se había reunido con Fox y con Wayne, que, de manera inexplicable para Jim, también controlaba la empresa; pero no había sacado nada en claro. Ese hombre, Fox, era impenetrable cuando le interesaba, pero a Jim le cayó bien. Se notaba que era una buena persona, aunque obstruyese su trabajo. En cuanto a Wayne, él era tal y como decían los periódicos que era.

Y, aún así, había algo en su mirada que hizo que Gordon dudase de lo que leía, y de lo que veía cuando miraba sin fijarse demasiado. Quizás, sólo quizás, Bruce Wayne no era tan superficial como parecía ser.

La prueba de ello se vio confirmada el día de la alarma de los hospitales en Gotham. Cuando Jim bajó de la furgoneta para encontrar el coche abollado de Wayne y al mismo hombre sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos, no supo si creer lo que le decía, o no.

Al menos, hasta que vio cómo Bruce Wayne levantaba la cabeza y miraba en dirección al protegido, el hombre que iba a revelar la identidad de Batman. Lo que vio en esos ojos verdes, o marrones, no fue la mirada de un hombre superficial, sino otra cosa.

 

Gordon aparcó frente a su casa, la de las luces apagadas. La que parecía una casa con fantasmas.  
Jim casi no pasaba tiempo allí. Siempre que podía, se quedaba en la oficina hasta que era más correcto decir mañana que noche; puesto que su hogar le deprimía. Estaba demasiado vacío sin los niños, aunque supiera que era lo mejor, para ellos y para Barbara.

Subió las escaleras hasta el porche sin prisas, saboreando el frescor de la noche; y, cuando entró, se fuera su dormitorio directamente. Se quitó la mejor camisa que tenía, que parecía ropa de pordiosero comparada con algunas cosas que había visto allí; la corbata y la chaqueta, los zapatos y los calcetines, y se tumbó encima de las sábanas, mirando al techo, pensativo.  
No supo que se había dormido hasta que un crujido en la ventana le despertó. Giró la cabeza, ajustándose las gafas que se le habían resbalado; y él y Batman se miraron en silencio unos instantes.

Jim supo que Batman había hecho el crujido porque lo deseaba, ya que el hombre era más que capaz de ser completamente silencioso. Y Batman sabía que lo sabía.

Y entonces, mientras Jim contemplaba al enemigo número uno de la ciudad de Gotham agazapado en su ventana abierta, le pareció que, bajo la débil luz de la farola, Batman sonreía. No era una sonrisa exactamente feliz, sino que tenía la misma cualidad que tenían los ojos de Bruce Wayne cuando pensaba que nadie le miraba. Triste, un poco resignada, y decidida.

A Jim se le atragantó el aire en la garganta mientras saltaba de la cama y se acercaba a la ventana, pero, cuando llegó, Batman ya se había ido.


End file.
